character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
Summary Infinite is a major villain in the game Sonic Forces, created by Dr. Eggman specifically to surpass all his past humiliations and failures by "a thousand times." He was originally a powerful and largely renowned and respected mercenary, regarded as the best there is, before invading Eggman's base in attempts to steal from him. However, they were fought and cornered by Eggman's forces. Accidentally touching the Phantom Ruby revealed Infinite's true dream: a desolate Earth devoid of life. Eggman seen lots of potential in him, and offered Infinite and his squad a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite accepted this proposal. He and his squad were told to guard the base against Shadow the Hedgehog, but his squad is killed by Shadow, and he is forced to battle the hedgehog alone. After hearing the doctor call him and his squad useless, he is angered, and takes on Shadow. Unfortunately for him, he is easily defeated in three hits. Shadow regards him as a disgrace and calls him weak, and tells him to never show his face ever again. Infinite is then shown shaking, terrified by the experience. Infinite, pride-broken, humiliated, horrified and traumatized, is overcome by those words; "You're weak." He screams out in anger at his genuine fear, and at his helplessness. This is when Infinite realized how weak and worthless he truly was. From there, he took part as a test specimen in the experiments with the Phantom Ruby, eventually being merged with the final product, it becoming part of the very culmination of his being. Infinite was reborn, and took up a mask to hide and throw away his old self. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | High 1-A Name: Infinite Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Jackal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Perception Manipulation (Takes control of a person's visual and depth perception, allowing it to directly feed information to the brain, which enables Infinite to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Mental Hallucination Inducement (Can induce hallucinations via touch that can either bring about feelings of pleasure or torment), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel (The Phantom Ruby warped Sonic to Stardust Speedway, but in the past, as the past version in Sonic CD is green), Dual Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds, loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Creation (Can create just about any illusion he pleases thanks to the Phantom Ruby, including celestial objects such as stars), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all. Multiple Final Smashes create large voids), Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs, Enhanced Swordsmanship (Prior to Sonic Forces' events, Infinite possessed a red sword, which he was a master at wielding. Multiple characters in Smash Bros. also wield swords), Resistance to Scanning (Tails--a mechanical genius--designed a machine that could scan things, and Infinite was immune to this), Battlefield Removal (Using Null Space and Triforce of Wisdom. Other Final Smashes like Grand Cross and Mega Legends can also be used for this purpose. Fire Manipulation (Final Smashes like Mario Finale, Triple Finish, and Roy's Critical Hit all grant this ability. Mario's Forward Smash, Mr. Game & Watch's Forward Smash, and Ridley's Forward Smash further show usage of this), Bow Manipulation (All Links wield a bow. The Ancient Bow and Arrow Final Smash also grants this ability), Sleep Manipulation (Using Peach Blossom and Daisy Blossom), Electricity Manipulation (Both Pikachu's and Pichu's Volt Tackle grant this ability. Most of their moveset shows further usage of this ability), Summoning (Using Infernal Climax, Petey Piranha, and NES Zapper Posse), Sealing (Young Link's Triforce Slash and Toon Link's Triforce Slash grant this ability), Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (As a spirit, he enhances the powers of the fighters), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Enhanced Swimming and Invulnerability (These abilities are all granted with specific support spirits). Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Sega stated that Infinite is the strongest Sonic villain to ever appear in the Sonic Franchise, which makes him stronger than the likes of Solaris, who is described to be a Super-Dimensional lifeform, which makes Solaris on a higher level of existence than that of Illumina, who dreamed Maginaryworld into existence, a world in which the dreams of beings across multiple dimensions coalesce together becoming reality, turning into entire worlds and universes of their own. Maginaryworld also contains a realm known as the Fourth Dimension Space 4th Dimension, where all the infinite dreamworlds are stored. The manuals for the game also confirm that Eggman knew of the Maginaryworld's existence and that the Maginaryworld is a dimension. Infinite is also empowered by the Phantom Ruby, which was stated to be capable of breaking the boundaries of dimensions. In additon to this, The Phantom Ruby was implied by Eggman to be superior to the Master Emerald, which can control the seven Chaos Emeralds, which gave enough power to Sonic, Shadow and Silver to defeat Solaris) | High Outerverse level (Much like the other Smash Bros Fighters, Infinite is superior to Master Hand, who is considered to be the embodiment of creation that created the Super Smash Bros. verse, where infinite timelines are constantly being created in the Smash Bros. Universe, where it is stated that the fighters are actively trying to "become real" and are viewed as toys in the real world, where it includes Mario, who fought beings that can destroy the Dream Depot, which is infinite-dimensional. Comparable to the other Smash Bros. Fighters, who can harm the likes of Galeem and Dharkon, where said two are considered above the likes of Master Hand and Crazy Hand) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be faster than Timer Eater, a being that could move even after the destruction of the space-time continuum. Infinite's speed also scales to Phantom King's. Phantom King could move in a place where time was nonlinear as indicated by the timer. The Phantom Ruby also performs this feat which further justifies this rating) | Irrelevant (Should be faster than Solaris who wanted to destroy the meaning of time. Meaning by definition is what is meant by a word, definition or concept. If Solaris was going to destroy the concept of time, his speed would scale to this tier and so would Infinite's. Can keep up with Dialga, where the Trophy of said Pokemon states that either the creation of Dialga or Dialga itself created the concept of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Superior to the likes of Solaris) Striking Strength: High Multiversal Class | High Outerversal Durability: High Multiverse level+ | High Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ energy blasts and Null Space. Multi-Universal w/ the Phantom Ruby's influence Standard Equipment: Phantom Ruby, Red Sword, Several different swords, many different blasters, bow and arrows, hammers, Palutena's staff, the Vampire Killer, the Blunderbuss, and a Z crystal to perform Max Malicious Moonsault Intelligence: Above Average (Can lead an entire squad and is regarded as the best mercenary in the world) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant. He's been shown to not kill opponents because of this on several occasions. Some of his abilities get nullified of a character has a Phantom Ruby prototype. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Spear:' Infinite shoots a lance of powerful energy which then explodes upon contact with whatever it hits. *'Null Space Rift:' Infinite shoots out a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. *'Hypercube:' Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. *'Red Hellzone:' If Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. *'Virtual Reality Clones:' Infinite can create four characters using his Phantom Ruby illusions: Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. These virtual versions of the characters share the same exact build and all the same exact powers as their original. Infinite can create an infinite amount of these clones, too. **'Virtual Shadow the Hedgehog:' An exact replica of Shadow the Hedgehog, retaining his powers of Chaos and the ability to turn into Super Shadow. He has the ability to use all his spinning abilities, accompanied with Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and all his other Chaos powers. Finally, Virtual Shadow can turn into Virtual Super Shadow if he gets the Chaos Emeralds, which enables Super Shadow's actual abilities, like Spear of Light and Chaos Arrow. **'Virtual Chaos 0:' An exact replica of Chaos 0, retaining his ability to manipulate water and water body as well as the ability to turn into Perfect Chaos. Due to being made of water, Virtual Chaos 0 has a sort of liquid intangibility, can stretch his limbs, and of course, with each progressing Chaos Emerald, he'll gain forms, like the original Chaos 0. **'Virtual Zavok:' An exact replica of Zavok, retaining his ability to manipulate magnetic fields, and thus completely destroy robots, mind control them, and manipulate them. Virtual Zavok can also turn giant like the original, breathe fire, and all that stuff. **'Virtual Metal Sonic:' An exact replica of Metal Sonic, retaining his ability to scan enemies and replicate certain powers, bring up the indestructible black shield, and turn into Neo Metal, Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Of course, Virtual Metal Sonic can also fly like his original counterpart, too. Note: Credit goes to Metal for the Intelligence, Range, Notable Attacks/Techniques sections. I would also like to credit him for most of the information on the Powers and Abilities section, as well as give huge credits to MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon for the enormous amounts of scans for the feats and abilities. Key: Sonic Franchise (Main Series) | Super Smash Bros Brawl Ultimate Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1